


I'm Going Down

by andy453R



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:28:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26874430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andy453R/pseuds/andy453R
Summary: Kazunari is caught singing in the balcony. Misumi decides to join.
Relationships: Ikaruga Misumi/Miyoshi Kazunari
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	I'm Going Down

Sweet humming was heard from the balcony. It's not that kind of hum you could do when you're happy, the kind that is soft, and sweet. Giving off the vibe of being relaxed and calm. Kazunari was doing just that. Soft hums, few lyrics here and there. It was a pretty easy song to sing anyway. And he likes it. 

_Eyes blue like the Atlantic_  
 _And I'm going down like the Titanic_  
 _Eyes blue like the Atlantic_  
 _And I'm going down like the Titanic_

He repeats the lyrics since there isn't any other words to say other than what he had sung. He continues it until fades into a hum again.

'This is nice' he thought to himself, 'I should so this more often'

"Kazu has a nice voice~" 

The blonde artist stopped what he just did and looks around, "Eh-?"

"Triangle~!" A periwinkle haired young adult landed next to the artist who abruptly looked at him, "S-Sumi! Where did you come from?!" The other grinned, showing his pearly whites and triangular fangs which is a unique feature of his, "I was out triangle hunting and then I took a shortcut~"

"I see" Kazunari replies as a smile made it's way to his face, he shouldn't be surprised. It's his best friend after all. He's just being his unique self, being the same. 

"Say, Sumi, want to join me out here?" He asks as he looks at the other in the eye. His eyes are unique too. 

"Sure~" Misumi said as they leaned against the balcony and stared up at the sky. It's just like a painting. Orange mixed with splotches of yellows and hints of red. It's beautiful.

"The sky is like Kazu's paintings" Misumi said as he stares at he sky. Kazunari's focus is now ripped from the vast ceiling of reds, oranges and yellows and to the other who caught his attention, "It's so pretty. It makes my heart feel warm. And it's so relaxing to look at. That's why I love watching Kazu paint and see what the final result will be. It makes me happy to see you happy with something you worked so hard for" 

The artist couldn't help but feel flattered as he stared at his best friend. It doesn't help that Misumi always speaks his mind, so the comment itself is so genuine. He continues staring, to which the other didn't mind, and found himself admiring him. His soft periwinkle colored hair frames his face, how his eyes would shine and twinkle whenever he sees Something that caught his eye. His smile, soft and warm. And without thinking, he sang the words with the tune he sang awhile ago:

_Eyes wide_   
_They are sparkling_   
_I am going down_   
_Wait what am I feeling?_

_His smile_   
_Soft, it is calming_   
_I am going down_   
_I think I am falling_

  
He realized what he did and immediately covered his lips with his hands, feeling embarrassed. Not only he said what he thought about him, but he also SUNG it. He wanted to jump off the balcony and let the earth swallow him when he felt the other's gaze on him, looking at him in admiration and surprise. Now Kazunari was getting anxious at the lack of response. But to his surprise, Misumi takes his hands and interlocked them with his, and sang in the same tune:

_Eyes green_   
_Triangles shining_   
_Oh how could you be,_   
_Be so charming_

_His grin_   
_So warm, it's inviting_   
_I am going down_   
_I think I am falling_

Kazunari felt like dying, that version song was for him!! His face was turning beet red causing he other to chuckle and give him a hug. Kazunari eventually hugged back and a smile made it's way to his face. Maybe he should sing more often.


End file.
